Magic of a Smile: Egao no Maho
by MidgetOtakuAuthoress
Summary: Two Entertainers. One duels for smiles. The other duels for freedom. Both with a similar mindset, but different purpose. The unbreakable Entertainment Duo: Sakaki Yuya, Entertainment Duelist, and Kichiro Nozomi, Magician of Freedom. Basically following the adventures of Yuya and co, with Nozomi, but with a bit more action, complication, romance, adventure and traces of Arc-V Crack
1. Egao no Maho

**A/N I apologize for the terrible "introduction"... I suck at the intros... so... here's the terrible intro. I know I keep on remaking stuff but I can't decide but now I swear I'm sticking with this one. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, ZeXal, 5Ds, GX, DM, Season 0, the Abridged series, Saint Something Four, or any other things I referenced (like Kaito Kid). I only own my OCs.**

Silence.

It was the unnerving "sound" that settled heavily among the spectators of the terrifying and truly unforgettable duel, as their eyes remained glued to a screen full of static as Melissa Claire and her crew struggled to keep their balance in the swaying helicopter, caused by the sheer force exerted into one single, savage and deadly attack delivered from one of the duelists that participated in the second match of the second round of the Friendship Cup.

Anxiously, the Lancers waited in front of television screens, hoping that their friend and fellow Freedom Fighter was alright... though doubt could not help but gnaw at them as they had witnessed the attack delivered with so much power that it disabled the camera that recorded the duel's progress.

A certain pair of crimson orbs stared intently into the grey static screen, body shaking at the thought of having not one, but two of his closest friends heavily injured... Maybe one even more than the other. He bit his lip and clenched his fists as he waited... waited for the video feed to stream back through the screens.

Jean-Michel Roger had his fingers positioned above a black pawn, in a stance that could easily knock it over at the slightest movement. One squad of Security members were already heading in the direction of where the possibly defeated Lancer lay, ready to retrieve her.

After a few tense minutes of waiting, footage was streamed through, first showing the cheerful orange-haired reporter's face... Except, the grin she once wore was gone, her eyes glossed over with a hand over her mouth. The scene then switched to a familiar form, laying crumpled on a grassy hill, D-Wheel lying to the side in a condition so battered that it emitted clouds of smoke.

There lay Nozomi Kichiro, renowned Maiami Freedom Fighter, Entertainment Magician and Duelist StarGazer in the Standard Dimension, also known as a Truce for the people of the Synchro Dimension.

Once full of confidence and pride, a playful grin on her face and mischief twinkling in her eyes. Now a defeated duelist laying in a pathetic and cruel state. Black-blue hair dusted with dirt and grime, motorcycle suit torn and ripped at some bits, exposing skin lined with scratches and fresh-cuts. There was a noticeable dark crimson stain on her stomach, red liquid running down the side of her mouth.

There were wings drawn on either side of her, seemingly broken and battered, in the same state as she was. It stood out, as if its artist wanted it to be noticed.

Then came the heart-wrenching message drawn in the dirt.

 _"How can the bird of freedom soar with broken wings?"_

Everyone felt something different that day. Horror. Shock. Sickened. Enraged. Devastated. Broken. But... it's useless telling you all this without starting at the beginning, isn't it?

Now listen closely to the story of the Entertainment Trio caught up in the middle of an interdimensional war caused by the greed that a man harbored. Look at these events through their own eyes as many problems show themselves before their eyes with much less solutions.

 _Legend has it that there was a universe parallel to ours._

 _A universe not torn by war, but united through time._

 _A universe not divided by dimensions, but set in different generations._

You have questions, don't you? About the Pendulum of the Soul, the Four Bracelets of Bond and the Jigsaw of the Heart. About the four trios of counterparts that possess these items? About the stirring power in the Timeline Universe? About Yusho Sakaki and Yutria Kichiro's whereabouts?

Ah. Who am I, you ask?

Well, I'm just the Narrator of the story.

... For now.

Until Yuto, Shun and the Lancers come and save me from the hands of Academia.


	2. The Two Entertainers

**A/N May be rushed since I'm supposed to study for exams. May be rewritten and improved after exam week (next week by the way). For now, we're looking at Part 1 of the first episode. It is also the less serious side of the story. Still recovering from Writer's Block. I am sorry for the exposition dumped on you and for my extremely bad timing as I am in/was in the middle of my exams. Keep in mind this was deleted and my first grade work went so...**

 _It was one of those nights._

 _A pair of hetrochromatic eyes stared up in wonder, sparkling eyes reflecting the magnificent lights that decorated the lapis-lazuli sky. The stars winked at her as her mismatched orbs scoured the space for her favorite constellations, the sides of her mouth twitching upwards._

 _She had dreamed, of running free underneath the starry night sky. To sleep under the watch of the cosmos, and to admire the stars until the sun rises. She dreamed... of sharing the scenery with her loved ones as they gazed at the stars with smiles on their faces. But the moment of joy was ephemeral, as her view of the night sky was blocked by two heavy wooden doors locked tightly shut._

 _A frown set on her face, she turned her gaze on the cold cement and the heavy cuffs that secured her to the prison wall. Of course. She knew it was a pointless dream to chase. Just a dream that could never be made into reality. After all, she was just a mere child trapped in a cruel game of life and death, held down by the chains of her past, never to enjoy the starry scenery with a loved one... Did she even have any of those anymore?_

 _She couldn't remember. The faces were blurry, but they were still there. She remembered what they did, and what their names were. But she didn't know... if they were still alive. If they still worried._

 _Just a caged child... who will never see the night sky again..._

In a fairly large building, there was an exhibit room. The audience sat before it, gazing at the plain royal purple curtains that hung across the glass window, eyes full of wonder. Behind the drawn curtains, a figure stood. She patted her clothes down, adjusting her mask and adjusting her large satin cape in an attempt to cover herself.

Her friend sat to the side of the stage, ready to present her. Ryun Akibara had her hands on the ropes that drew the curtains, tense. Oyu Mizu sat in the controller's room, hands ready to press a combination of buttons. In one hand, he held a Field Spell Card labelled, "Galaxian Supernova".

The lights within the building dimmed, causing the audience to tense, waiting for the entrance of their magician friend. Spotlights swept across the area, landing on the curtains that started to draw, revealing a familiar person, a cape obscuring herself.

'Ladies and gentlemen!' The strong voice came over the audience in a refreshing boom. 'Welcome to my magical spectacle!' The cape lifted, revealing someone they did not expect. There on stage, was a familiar magenta-haired fourteen-year old, wearing her normal outfit and adding a mask .

'Yuzu?!'

'Why's Yuzu-neesan on stage?'

The spotlights swept across the room in a scramble, as if trying to find the missing magician. Chatter erupted from the audience as they too, searched.

'LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!'

Eyes and lights focused on a teenager clad in nights the shade of the lapis-lazuli night sky, standing on what looked like a pegasus. The audience marveled at its pure white form covered in a blueish glow. A certain pair of mother and son, however, were even more in awe, as the Solid Vision hadn't been activated yet. So how was this duel monster materialized?

Well, a magician never reveals any secrets.

With a finger raised in the air, the masked magician flew around the darkness, her audience watching her graceful movements. Her serpent accompanied her swift movements, matching them with elegant moves of his own. 'Welcome to my magical spectacle! Today, me and my wonderful serpent assistant, Apophis, will present tricks that will deceive you, I promise you that!'

'Bringing star-bright smiles through the magic of liberty, soar with me on the wings of freedom towards a bright smiling future! The one and only-'

'STARGAZER!'

'Field Magic, on!' Mizu's loud voice came over the speakers.

At the sound of joyful shouting, the audience soon found themselves suspended within the heart of the galaxies as stars filled the lapis-lazuli universe.

 _The Maiami Freedom Fighters. An elite group of duelists that go on missions to save children forced into the Underground Dark Arenas. They are also possible recruits for a new LDS, which stands for...?_

 **Opening: No Pain, No Game | Nano**

 **[ I Do Not Own Anything ]**

 **"The fun has only just begun~"**

 _"Magic is the only honest profession. A magician promises to deceive you and he does." - Karl Germain_

Smiles.

The upturning corners of their lips as a grin forms on their faces. Their cheering, mellifluous laughter and effervescent eyes. And their applause. For all these things she lived for. Oh, and speaking of which...

 _'I live for the applause, applause, applause! I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause- ITAI! (ouch)'_

'Urusai (shut up).' The black-blue haired female sighed as she adjusted her uniform, which consisted of a Maiami Middle School jacket which she turned into a long-sleeved mini jacket, the standard shirt, skirt and black thigh high socks, knee-high combat boots, elbow-length black fingerless gloves, and a red scarf around her neck. She had discarded her StarGazer outfit long ago, trying to fix herself up so she could watch her best friend's own spectacle.

In her hand was an ivory cross with a lapis-lazuli colored rock embedded in the middle hanging by a black cord. Her eyes remained on the necklace as she smiled softly. _It looks like I made my friends and the possibly new student smile today. Have I made you happy, Onee-chan? I'm still trying to remember you, big brothers' and our parents' names. Are you still alive and well?_

Her black-scaled serpent, Apophis, wasn't dressed in his white satin hat and monocle like onstage. This was his standard Monster form, a rather plain one, to be honest. He was right next to her, golden eyes staring blankly at her as she internally monouloged.

Her name was Kichiro Nozomi (you don't say), a recent fourteen year old with black-blue hair always styled in messy twin-tails, a pair of slightly scuffed handmade orchid hair ties holding them up. She has contrasting mismatched colored eyes of emerald green and ruby red, and lightly tanned skin.

As suggested before, Nozomi didn't remember who her family was, or if they were still alive. Need an explanation?

It has been almost four years since then. Since she was freed from the iron confines of the hellhole she came to knew as her "home". Four years since she was freed from the illegal "spectacles" she put on display for the sadistic people that gathered, since she stained her hands for the final time, since she was finally accepted into society with the help of a kind man and his family.

And it was also almost four years since that man's disappearance.

He was Sakaki Yusho. Entertainment Duelist.

And she was his apprentice. Kichiro Nozomi. Magician, Entertainment Duelist, but most of all...

A Freedom Fighter.

She now lived under the care of the Hiragi family, with Hiragi Shuzo treating her as his own daughter, and Yuzu and her having a sisterly bond.

All in all, Nozomi, is a Entertainer Magician, with the tomboy personality to back it up.

'Good show Nozomi!'

A certain tomato-haired duelist complimented, patting the girl on the back and successfully ruining her inner monolouging. It was Sakaki Yuya, one of Nozomi's best friends. He had a similar goal to Nozomi's - surpassing his father as an Entertainer, while Nozomi wanted to surpass her close to non-existent family.

Apophis slithered next to her, looking up at him with expectant eyes. Yuya glared at the serpent he hated oh-so-much because of many various reasons. Receiving no response, he simply hissed at him.

'Now, it's time for me to entertain you!' Yuya gestured towards Gongenzaka, who was currently conversing with the new kid's mother. 'We're going to duel and show you what I call "Entertainment Dueling!".'

'I bet you can't compete with my "Entertainment Magic"!' Nozomi grinned widely, hooking an arm around his neck. 'You've known me for four years and you haven't even figured a trick out! Even Yuzu uncovered a few tricks of mine.'

'I'll surpass you!' Yuya said, confidence filling him. 'I'll show you something you've never experienced!' He paused, before pouting. 'Of course Yuzu will know, you've been living for her for the past four years... Who knows, you probably even told her-'

He was cut off by a finger pressed against his lips. Yuya blushed as Nozomi leaned forwards, until her lips were next to his ear. 'A magician never reveals his or her secrets.' She whispered.

Due to the propinquity of their bodies, Yuya's face felt like it was on fire. Apophis watched with mild interest as Nozomi pulled back, a grin on her face. It was then her gaze was caught by those of his crimson orbs and they stared into each others' eyes. The moment was ruined, however, by two females running towards them- one in particular holding a large paper fan.

Cringing, Nozomi stepped behind Yuya, fearing the wrath of the paper fan. 'NOZOMI!' Yuzu cried out. 'WHY WERE YOU LATE TO YOUR OWN PERFORMANCE?! I HAD TO STALL FOR YOU, YOU KNOW!'

'G-Gomen!' Said magician whimpered as Apophis "smirked", amused. The other female, however, simply ran past Yuzu and Yuya and skidded next to Nozomi.

'I smelt something spicy stirring! Wanna bet who entertains who, Nozomi?' A beautiful red-haired red-eyed fifteen year old, the Akibara mentioned, clung to said girl's arm. Akibara is a well-endowed woman, with the looks of a dainty princess. She even acts like one, minus the swearing and her violent side.

 _'Oo, fanservice!'_ Apophis (who managed to wrap himself around her arm without her knowledge), being a pervert stated, only to be slapped in the head by Nozomi.

'Nah, because I know for certain _I'll_ win!'

'Hey, Nozomi, want to control the Solid Vision?' Yuzu asked (moods switching faster than a bipolar person's), pointing at the control room, where Mizu sat and waved. 'Mizu wants to have a break from all the button pressing from your show.'

'Okay! It's much better to watch from above, anyway!'

'Yuzu, make sure she doesn't try to sabotage my show!'

'As if! I respect fellow entertainers and their work!' Nozomi winked at the tomato-haired duelist before following her magenta-haired friend. When they entered the control room, a certain red-haired red-eyed twin of Akibara lay back on his chair.

'It's rare to see a nerd get tired of something as grand as Solid Vision.' Yuzu commented.

'Shut... up...' Mizu breathed, sounding completely exhausted. Being the twin of Akibara, he was princely, minus his geeking out and nerdgasms.

'Move out of the way, Sleeping Beauty, Captain Nozomi is taking over!'

 **Timeskip brought to you by the "L'Oreal" Contest Winner, Sakaki Yuya! Because he's worth it!**

Nozomi quickly rushed to Yuya's side, after leaving Yuzu to face her father's wrath for the both of them (coughcough broken Solid Vision System cough). Apophis was wrapped around her arm. She held out her hand. 'Dude, you okay?'

'Oh, I just fell a few feet high from the ground and landed on my backside! Of course I'm okay!' Yuya said sarcastically, smirking as he accepted Nozomi's hand.

'Glad to hear you're alright, Entertainment Duelist!' The dark-haired teenager smirked. 'That was quite some show.'

'Shut up.' The dual-haired entertainer whined. 'If Yuzu hadn't broken it, I would've entertained you more!'

'Bro, are you even sure I was entertained?' Nozomi laughed at his expression as they entered the lounge, only to be greeted by a Yuzu "fan-slap" (her own version of a bitch-slap) to the face. It was Yuya's turn to laugh at the dual-eye colored teenager as shock was her expression.

'What... why... Yuzu...'

'You left me in the hands of my *geeky* father!' Yuzu huffed. 'You know what happens when his Solid Vision System breaks! And you left me with Mizu, too!'

'Geez, woman, it's not my fault we are surrounded by nerds!' Nozomi rubbed her head. The booming voice of Gongenzaka interrupted their conversation.

'There's a difference between people laughing at you and people laughing with you!' The large man stood in front of Yuya, arms crossed, expression stern. 'Your father, Sakaki Yusho, made people smile with duels! Have you forgotten the smiles he brought?!'

Nozomi tilted her head, a frown etched on her face. So the blue-haired kid didn't enroll after all? She shot Yuya a concerned glance at the mention of his father and her mentor, Sakaki Yusho.

After hearing Yuya's rather rude answer, Yuzu held up her fan, ready to slap the crap out of the tomato-haired duelist. Not before a man in a black and yellow pinstripe suit, orange-pink tinted glasses on his face. Nozomi's jaw dropped. The nerve of him! Walking in just like that!

But then again, this is a shop-like school (wut), so maybe the peculiar man mistook it for one. The man, however, did not turn to leave. He had a large grin plastered onto his face.

'Now that I think about it... He looks sort of familiar...' Nozomi cupped her chin, deep in thought.

 _'Circus Hitler!'_ Apophis offered, only to be whacked.

'Oh that's right, he's...' The dark-haired teen's eyes widened as everything clicked. She walked over to the man, who was still distracted by Yuya and the others. Her hands were clenched behind her back. A look of malice glinting in her eyes.

'Oh it looks like something's gone wrong here!' The man grinned.

'Who the hell are you and what's with your mustache?' Mizu asked, eyes wide. Everybody raised an eyebrow at him before the man spoke. 'My name is Nico Smiley, the manager of the reigning champion Strong Ishi- oof!'

'Welcome to Yusho Duel School!' Nozomi shoved her hands in front of Circus Hitler's face. 'There's nothing in my hands, right?' The startled Circus Hitler nodded slowly. Squeezing the air a few times, the girl produced a bouquet of flowers and gave them to the man. 'Here! My name is Kichiro Nozomi, but you can call me Nozomi! I am an entertainment magician!'

'W-Wait, _the Nozomi_?!' Circus Hitler whispered in a shocked tone. 'W-What are you doing here? Weren't you enrolled into LDS?'

'Yes, I am,' Nozomi whispered fiercely. 'But I hardly ever go there. Anyway, if this information is revealed, I will be attacked and I'd have to explain a lot... My identity will be exposed, since LDS is linked to Reiji and he is linked to my job as a Maiami Freedom Fighter. I can't involve them in this.'

Giving an understanding nod, Nico Smiley addressed the rest once again.

'I am Nico Smiley, the manager of both _the_ Strong Ishijima!'

'Strong Ishijima?!' Yuya cried out.

The glow in Yuya's eyes dim a bit, Nozomi's own eyes softened and she walked towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder. His muscles were tense and a drop of sweat fell down the side of his face. The frown on her face deepened. This was quite intruding for Yuya.

'How insensitive of him...' The teenager muttered, her words caught by the producer's ears, which, to him, sounded like coaxing words only someone who is super special close to another. 'Don't let it get to you, Yuya-kun. Believe in your father and in us.'

'S-Strong Ishijima?' Yuya let out.

'Strong Ishijima is our poster duelist at LDS, and we'd love to invite Yuya to appear with him on his Fan Appreciation Day!' Nico stated cheerfully, causing the teenager to jolt upwards, shock written on his face.

'So you want me... with Strong Ishijima...'

'That's right duel him! Your wish from 3 years will finally come true!' Nico grinned. Nozomi's eyes watched her friend as she held Yuma's hand and squeezed it softly to reassure him. She wasn't there when that happened and she regretted it. The time her bestest of friends needed her the most, she wasn't there to support him. Guilt enveloped her.

 _Dammit, why did I mess up my mission on that day? Why... why did I have to go to hospital that day?!_

'As you can see, all the preparations are done!' The peculiar man held up a poster announcing the Fan Appreciation day for Ishijima, with a panel on the bottom corner announcing a duel between "Sakaki Yusho's son Yuya and the reigning champion Strong Ishijima".

'No. We can't allow Yuya to do it.' Shuzo crossed his arms as he stated his sentence in a stern tone. Tess smiled at his support.

'Huh? Why is that? Fans would love to see Sakaki Yusho's son!'

'Gr... Nico, you're over the line...' Nozomi gave a low growl.

 _'For once I agree with you.'_ Apophis hissed at Nico.

'C-Calm down, Nozomi. I'm fine.' Yuya whispered back, while she gave a grim and unsure nod in response.

'I won't let Yuya be your show pony!' Shuzo continued. 'How do you think Yuya felt these past three years? Please leave immediately!'

'And what about you?' Nico directed his attention to a certain dark haired girl who tilted her head in confusion.

'Eh?'

'You are his girlfriend, right?' The peculiar man inquired, causing everyone to stare at the dual-haired duelist and Nozomi, a blush spreading on Yuya's face while his friend remained oblivious to it. 'You are an Entertainer like Yuya, plus you are also his father's apprentice. I know one of your family's rivals- Justine, was it? And you two seem close, with her comforting you like that. Look, you're even holding hands!'

' _Caught in the act, Tess?'_ Apophis snickered. _'Can you feel the love tonight- What the hell?!'_ A hand was wrapped around the cobra, ready to squeeze him to death if necessary.

Quickly Yuya snatched his hand away, leaving Nozomi to scoff. 'That is called "close friendship" and "comforting a friend". Can't you tell? And anyway, why would I date a stubborn goof like him who can't even tell any good jokes? OW!' She sent a glare at her dual-haired friend, who huffed.

'I could tell good jokes you idiot. And besides, what about you and Justine-'

'This isn't about me and her, Yuya-kun.' Nozomi said solemnly. 'What's happened is in the past. Right now, I am in no shape to challenge my family's opponent. I have to surpass them, first.'

'Ah...'

'That's too bad (for Yuya)! Because as a thank you gift for your co-operation we would like to give you a solid vision system for free of course!'

'Seriously?!' Shuzo yelled in excitement, only to receive a Yuzu fan slap. Yuya frowned, walking off, eyes distant. He slid his goggles over his eyes. Nozomi looked around the room, letting out a sigh, before following him. Geez, can people be this caught up to not notice a person that's standing right in front of them leave?

'I guess it's always up to me to play therapist.' Nozomi sighed.

 _'But you'll be out of character for a tomboy.'_ Apophis stated. His partner shrugged nonchalantly in response. The serpent sighed and disappeared, somewhere, somehow. Nozomi looked down at her Deck Carrier, patting the box as she made her way out.

...

'Wait, where's Yuya?'

'Uh...'

'And how the hell did that Circus Hitler guy know Nozomi's an Entertainer?!'

'Er...'

'Hey, haven't you noticed the bruises and scratches she's been getting? And how she's always been sleepy?'

'Something's up...'

'Yuya... Nozomi...'

...

The dual-haired duelist sat on the rails positioned in front of a beautiful city landscape with a stretch of crystalline water in between. The sky was clear and a beautiful shade of blue. The pendulum necklace swayed from side to side as his gaze remained on the swinging crystal, not noticing Nozomi who took her place beside him, holding her own necklace and staring down on it.

The sparkling ivory glinted in the sunlight, and the dark-haired girl remembered her days in the Underground Dueling Arena, dueling to save herself in the life-or-death situations that rich people enjoyed to watch. She recalled the time Yusho saved her, and she mistook him for...

'Batman.' The word escaped her lips, followed by a sigh. Nozomi scooted closer to her friend and said, 'Hey.'

Yuya looked up, mouth open in shock, before he closed it and muttered a "hey" in response. Nozomi hated seeing her friends, especially Yuya, saddened like this. She owed his father so much, for teaching her how to entertain and make others smile, and Yuya for being her first friend and teaching her herself to smile. They stood with her during her recovery, step by step, bit by bit.

And now it was her turn. To support him. To make him smile again. To teach him how to entertain. To stand by him all the way.

Nostalgia over taking her, she smiled softly as she took his hand in hers. 'You know, you have friends Yuya, and you can tell them anything and everything. I know you're upset, but I believe you can defeat this person for misunderstanding your father. I understand what you're feeling right now, and you may not want to accept. It's okay, it's your decision. I just want you to know that I am... we are here for you all the way.'

'Thanks for the support, Nozomi.' Yuya smiled while pushing his goggles up, his expression turning into shock when he felt something slip into his hands. He looked down to see a small stuffed-toy swallow. 'What's this?'

'It's a good luck charm.' The swallow had a white stomach and red face, while its "feathers" were grey. 'Red is for good luck, White is for joy, Grey is for peace and contentment. I hope you like it.'

'Thank you again, Nozomi.' The dual-haired teen gripped the stuffed toy with a large smile. 'Tomorrow, I'm going to make sure I'll give everyone a duel they will enjoy!' He paused, looking down at the toy with half-lidded eyes. 'I promise you...'

The dark-haired teen smiled, happy to make her friend smile again. She then turned towards the sunset, eyes glinting and standing out more than usual. Yuya glanced at her at the corner of his eye, a light blush spread across his face and a small smile on his lips.

 _'Yuya! Let's become a great Entertainer Duo when we're older!'_

 _'Yeah! We'll make everyone smile just like my dad and your family did!'_

'Entertainer Duo, huh?'


	3. Expedition

**A/N Not well-written yet again but I tried my best. This is just a little background on Nozomi. coughcoughexpeditioncough. Just to clear things up - Nozomi is the only one who could understand Apophis, Apophis IS a Duel Monster that still holds shape without Solid Vision (there are rumors of a certain magician who is able to materialize monsters outside Solid Vision but "it's just a rumor") and her friends are used to it, especially the Hiragis, because they used to be friends with Nozomi's "family".**

After escorting Yuya back to his home (although it was against his wishes) and receiving looks from his mother, Yoko, Nozomi made her way back to Yuzu's home by foot, mind wandering to what she told Yuya. She blushed a bit, scratching her cheek.

'It was the right thing to do. After all, I owe his dad.'

She stopped, closing her eyes.

 _'Introducing, our Dark Entertainer, Yagami Yuna!'_

 _The crowd cheered, screaming for the well-known swords master and Dark Duelist, Yagami Yuna, to satisfy their bloodthirsty needs. The young nine-year old girl made her way to the center of the field, hetrochromatic eyes carrying pain as her frame trembled slightly. A large broadsword lay in her hands, as heavy as the weight of sins she had committed in the dreadful Underground Dueling Dome._

 _The rancid smell of freshly spilt blood from the previous match - the opening act - filled her nose, her eyes watching as some other people dragged the body of the slain away, disrespectful of their death. Last night, she had failed her attempt to escape. And that was when she lost a few of her comrades. For the 27th time._

 _But she couldn't give up. She wanted to be free. She wanted the others to be free. She wanted to be able to live, not just survive. She wanted to see the night sky again... For the first time in almost six years. She wanted... She wanted to see her family again. The ones she forgot._

 _Once she saw her opponent, immediately, she lost all hope. It was the reigning champion, extremely strong, and around the age of sixteen. She was no match for him. But if it was for the audience's entertainment, she had no choice but to comply._

 _And of course she fought._

 _With all her spirit, her Essence Monsters and her sword._

 _And of course she lost. She was too weak, and her Essence Magic was uncontrollable._

 _As she was being defeated, she thought of all the times she failed. Of all the times she led her comrades to her death. She only wanted freedom, and they warned her of what they can do. She stayed six years, yet it didn't get through her stubborn head. And now she knew._

 _But it was too late._

 _She was Yagami Yuna, daughter of the famous Yagami Entertainers, siblings to the heirs to the company, but most of all, a broken, useless, abandoned, idiot puppet used to entertain the sadistic crowd that cried for blood to be spilt._

 _It was amusing._

 _How can she be called an entertainer, when all she brought was misery?_

 _Death._

 _Destruction._

 _She couldn't even use Essence Monsters the way her family did - to entertain people. She only used her magic and their powers to inflict REAL damage to her opponent, causing them to die or be severely injured._

 _Pathetic._

 _It was when she was about to get executed that her hero came to save her. Brave and strong. Dashing and tall. A knight dressed in black._

 _'...Batman?'_

Bzzzzt!

Nozomi's eyes snapped wide open upon hearing the buzzing phone. It was her boss and brother-in-law, Akaba Reiji. At least, that's what he told her. When Shuzo-sensei brought her to the Akaba, he told her that he was part of the family. It turns out he and her sister were engaged and meant to marry when they were older, but she died in the accident. And he really did seem to love her.

'Hello, Reiji-nii.'

'Nozomi, where are you? It's already 4'o clock.'

'...It's **only** 4'o clock.'

'Exactly my point.'

'It's not even dark yet!'

'But the sky is changing color.'

'...'

'A **dark** color.'

'But Nii-san, I don't live with you.'

'Since when?'

'Since forever.'

Pause.

'I live with the Hiragis.'

'Nozomi, this is no time to play mind games.'

'...YeahbutI'dliketomindcrushyou...'

'What did you say?'

'Nothing!'

'Why are you out so late?'

'Because I have a life. I have actual friends. I don't sit in the corner staring at young kids' faces like a pedo.'

'You know those are for the LDS selection-'

'What even is the new LDS?!'

'-and friends? What are their names?'

'Well, I have Hiragi Yuzu, Sakaki Yuya-'

'Oh, it's a boy, isn't it?'

'Nii-san-'

'SO that's why you've been out, isn't it? A boy you've been secretly having a relationship with.'

'Nii-san-'

'Sakaki Yuya, you said his name was? Wait a minute, I have to search through all the personal files-'

'REIJI! I HAVE OTHER DUDE FRIENDS AND GIRL FRIENDS! WE ARE JUST FRIENDS! ... Wait, personal files-'

'Just return home safely. Don't forget to read more about the Timeline Universe files I sent you. Goodbye, Nozomi, remember to visit Reira and I some time.'

BEEEEEEPPPPP.

 _Sometimes having an overprotective big brother is a pain in the ass._

 _And did he just include REIRA into this? My adorable, sweet, innocent cinnamon roll?_

 _What is it with Reiji and his stalker quirks..._

 _The Timeline Universe files? More studying?_

Running a hand through her hair, Nozomi jogged back to the Hiragi household, kicking the door open.

'Tadaima (I'm home)!' She called out, before narrowly missing a paper fan and countering it with a large black and blue hammer she pulled out of nowhere.

'Okaeri (Welcome home)!' Yuzu responded, raising her fan to hit once more. Nozomi jumped out of the way, performing a back flip, landing on the couch before dropping and rolling off onto the floor. She jumped back up, side-stepping as the pinkette ran in the direction she once stood in, slamming the fan down hard on the ground.

'Haha, you missed, Zuzu!'

'Don't call me that! Retarded 4Kids English names shouldn't even be in this anime!'

'Says the one breaking the fourth wall!'

As the two continued their little "sparring" activity, Nozomi slammed her hammer down where Yuzu's foot used to be, causing a small tremor. In the background, a small crash was heard. The two froze, gulping as they heard footsteps trudge in their direction. Shuzo appeared around the corner. 'I hope you aren't having another one of your fights, are you?'

'N-N-Nope! Absolutely not!'

'If you say so.'

As Shuzo walked off, the two turned in direction of where the crash was, before gasping in shock.

'1 million yen?!'

'We were supposed to sell that at an auction!'

'I-I need to pay for it, don't I?'

'With what money? You're basically paying us our own money back.'

Nozomi froze. Yuzu was right.

'Well, there's an old saying, Kichiro.'

'Eh?'

'When in Rome, you must do as the Romans do.'

'We're in Japan!'

'Since you have no money you can pay with your body.'

'What? Wait a minute, this is-'

'That means starting today-'

'Oh no...'

'-you're the Host Club's-'

'No. Don't. Not even. No.'

'... Damn.'

And the two promised to dispose of the body and never talk of it ever again. No one will know. No one.

Timeskip

Nozomi's eyes drooped as she pulled back from her computer screen, stretching and letting out a huge yawn. Numerous words that described a universe from a legend was on her screen. It talked of a different universe to ours called the Timeline Universe.

The scriptures were put together by four ladies called the Yu Protectors, who wrote of the journeys they and some people called the Yu Heroes went on. She noticed that all of them had a Yu at the beginning of their name and the authors carried a special item, made from four of eleven pieces they called Cysalis Universa, some sort of crystal that existed when both Universes were once one.

Apparently it imprisoned the evils called Duel Monsters that escaped and caused the separation of Universes, enabling them to work their way into the universes. In the TU (Timeline Universe), they were first known as Ka. The crystal split into eleven pieces and transformed themselves into special items, four of them making their way to the TU. The chosen Yu heroes had a special fate and went on many adventures, while their Protectors carried items that intertwined their fate with theirs.

First: Normal generation, with the King of Games, Muto Yugi and his Protector, Fumiko Eri. There was the Pharaoh Atem and Anura, too. The Protector Item was a golden ring.

Second: was Fusion, with an unconcluded duel between Hero Yuki Judai and Yugi, and his Protector Shizuka Axelle and Eri. Then there was Haou Jaden and Warrior Commander Seraphina. Protector Item: Charm bracelet.

Third: Synchro. Hero: Fudo Yusei Protector: Futoshi Hisoka. Protector Item : Earrings.

Fourth: XYZ. The course she was secretly studying in LDS. Hero : Tsukumo Yuma. Protector : Katsumi Mari.

And then there's them, the... other universe. Where everything exists at once. It must be crappy, having only one dueling technique each generation. Nozomi leaned back on her chair, looking at her necklace. Apparently, she bore one of the fated items. It was a lapis-lazuli, her favorite gem, since it looked like the night sky.

It was one of the pieces of the Jigsaw of Heart.

The Supernova Crucifix : Symbol of Smiles and Promises.

But instead of an intertwined fate, their Universe received special abilities... along with the beasts the Protectors made contracts with to have this power. They link back to the Timeline Universe, where the crystals originally landed. They forged six to create these pieces and given to the Chosen... and they were delivered by their missing parents themselves - hers, Yuya's and Yuzu's.

It would kind of make sense... especially since Yusho's name starts with a Yu.

But they have little evidence to support it.

Nozomi's contractor was Apophis, God of Chaos and Creation. Essence Monster Card. Her ability? To be able to materialize/solidify her Duel Monsters. Even the others can feel or see or hear them. They can deal real damage to a person. But her friends dismissed it as one of her magic tricks and illusions, which she was grateful for. She didn't want to involve them in her personal matters.

Especially the Freedom Fighter movement.

And especially since Yuya was suspected for having the Pendulum of the Soul.

Just as Nozomi was about to continue reading, she heard her phone beep.

Unknown Number.

'Is this Maiami Freedom Fighter Draco?'

She perked up at the sound of one of her beloved constellations.

'Yes I am. What's the situation Shiny Ankles?'

Groan.

'We need you to go to Alleyway R-2 right now. We believe there is a passageway there leading to an Underground Duel Dome.'

'Alleyway R-2? Got it.'

She hung up.

'Ahhh... Apophis, get up. We need to go on a mission.'

 _'Again?'_ The serpent groaned as he materialized.

Grinning in response, the dark-haired girl donned her MFF uniform and faded into the night.


	4. Pendulum Reaction

**A/N Part three. Abridged text**

 _"When the magician lets you notice something on your own, his lie becomes impenetrable." - Teller_

 _CHIIIIRRRPPPP~~~!_

The faint sounds flitted their way inside the enclosed room, as well as a few rays of sunlight.

 _'Hey, Nozomi-chan.'_

Groan.

 _'NOZOMI-CHAN.'_

'Mmm?'

 _'You do know it's nearly eleven-twenty-'_

'...'

 _'-And you're gonna miss the duel.'_

'...'

 _'So, yeah...'_

...

...

...

'WHAT?!'

 _'Well, that certainly was a delayed reaction-'_

'WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?!'

 _'I tried-'_

'YUZUUUUU! WAIT UP!'

 _'Oi, oi, I'm staying today! Did you make my breakfast? Oi!'_

 _"Swing, Pendulum of my Soul! Connect and guide us, Bracelets of Bond! Unite and aid us save what we treasure the most, Jigsaw of the Heart!"_

'...Nani? Did someone just say anything?'

'Hurry up, Nozomi! Dad's already in the van!'

 _'_ Hai, hai, Yuzu!'

 **Timeskip**

Nozomi pushed through the crowd, making a large enough path for Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzo, Akibara and Mizu to take. They rushed up the stairs and burst into the light. The roar of the crowd filled their ears as they were filled with excitement. It was the day of Yuya's duel against Strong Ishijima.

A large crowd had gathered, many banners cheering Ishijima on held up, streamers raining down onto the people below. Cheerleaders stood off to the side, doing their routines as per normal. At the sight of the mini-skirt wearing teenagers, Nozomi sweat-dropped at the thought of having cheerleaders at a card game tournament. If Solid Vision wasn't invented, that would add to the list of overly-dramatic things card games required. It was just as ridiculous as card games on motorcycles.

'CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES-'

'SHUT UP JACK!'

A brief silence. Wait why is he even-

Then the cheering continued. Nozomi raised her eyebrow. Weird.

As Nico Smiley introduced the match to the crowd, Yuzu looked down at the field worriedly. 'Yuya...'

'Is he really planning to go up against him?' Gongenzaka asked in disbelief as he watched Nico.

'Awright! I can smell that brand new-' Before Shuzo knew it Yuzu brought forth her paper fan and whacked him on the head with it. Nozomi gave them all a soft smile. _Sensei..._

'I activate Field Magic, Frontier Fang Castle!' Nico announced, holding the Field Spell up. Immediately an ancient-looking castle within a forest solidified. 'Look atop the castle!' Everyone's eyes shot up, to see a large, buff figure dressed in a blue-shirt, tan pants and boots. His face was set in a frown. 'It's Strong Ishijima, the Ultimate King of Action Dueling for three years winning!'

'Hm...' Akibara looked at the man, a troubled expression on her face.

'What is it, sister?' Mizu asked, wearing a poker face.

 _'_ What do you mean?' Yuzu inquired.

'Usually, Aki-chan is all "Oh, the muscles", but this time she's unnaturally quiet.' Her twin brother shot her a suspicious look.

'Well, it's just... he's too bulky!' Akibara complained, flopping onto the rails.

'Ehehehe... Baka.' Every other person said, staring at her.

'...That's what she-'

'Shut up Nozomi.'

And the thought of Strong Ishijima with the voice of Arnold Schwarzenegger popped into her head.

 _NO! NO ENGLISH DUBBING!_

'And here's our young Ultimate challenger to our king... Sakaki Yuya!'

'Here we go!' Shuzo cheered, but was stopped short for Nico was pointing at nothing but the air.

'S-Step on up, Yuya!' Nico tried, only to be met by silence form the dual-haired duelist and the grumbles of the audience, mumbling about his "cowardice".

'Hold on a second!' Yuzu cried, directing her sentence to the nearby grumblers at the front.

'Stop it Yuzu!' Gongenzaka intervened.

'But!' Shuzo put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. Nozomi touched Yuzu's hand, and she looked up in response.

'Don't worry, Yuzu.' She said, grinning with some sort of confidence. 'Believe in Yuya. There is no way he'll pass up a great opportunity such as this to entertain the audience and show everyone that the son of Sakaki Yusho is not a coward!'

The pinkette's eyes softened. 'Nozomi...'

As if on cue, the audience started to stir again. The dark-haired teen's eyes shot up back to Strong, spotting a clown creeping up behind him and making faces. 'That clown... could it be...' Yuzu asked in awe, while Shuzo and Gongenzaka had looks of disbelief on their faces. The siblings snickered while Nozomi chuckled.

'Go get him, Sakaki Yuya!' She yelled.

'What?' Strong turned to meet the face the clown was making. Cue pre-Baymax babbling.

As the two were introduced, Nico started the Duel chant, before clicking his fingers. The sphere of glowing cards above the Field dispersed and fell to some unknown places.

'Mizu! Get the video camera! We must have merchandise to sell if he wins!'

'IF he wins!'

The siblings made their way down the aisle to take a video of the duel up close. Sigh. It's always them and fanservice, wasn't it? ... Wait what.

The duel started with Yuya summoning Entermate Discover Hippo and hopping onto it, ending his turn there, and taunting Strong to catch him. Yuzu, Shuzo and Gongenzaka were unamused. 'What is Yuya doing?' The pinkette cried.

'He should face him proudly!' The steadfast duelist said. 'Like a man! (Oh gosh Elfman -.-)'

'Yuya, why are you not using your new Duel Disk that I specifically created for you, huh?' They heard Mizu rant with rage, looking like he was ready to jump over the railings and into the duel. 'Are you saying my piece of art isn't good enough for you? Are you? Use it, damn it!'

'Calm down, Mizu!' Akibara yelled, embarrassed. 'It's only the first turn!' She sighed. 'Why do I have an idiot for a brother?'

As the siblings fought and her friends continued to watch the duel, Nozomi felt her necklace grow warmer as Yuya continued to duel. The situation was grim. One of Yuya's ace monsters, Odd-Eyes Dragon, was destroyed, and his LP is 400, while Strong's was 4000, thanks to his Spell Card. Nozomi gripped the metal railings, muscles tense as she watched the duel worriedly.

She was also worried since her necklace was burning, the source coming from the crystal in the middle. Her deck box was moving bit by bit, as if her monsters were trying to get out. Her words can't reach them. She wondered if it had anything to do with the legends of the other Universe Reiji was talking about...

BZZZT.

Nozomi jilted upwards in surprise as she felt her phone vibrate, a little tune emitting from it. A blush spread across her cheeks as she scratched the back of her head, fishing the phone out.

'Geez, Nozomi,' Gongenzaka scolded. 'Don't you have respect?'

'Ah... I forgot about it... Gomen...' She chuckled nervously as she checked the Caller ID. Reiji.

'And anyway, don't calls come from your Duel Disk...?'

'I'm sorry I have to take this call.' _It's only Reiji, Reira or the Freedom Fighters that call me with this old thing..._

Nozomi stepped outside of the stadium, answering the call. 'What?' She asked rather rudely. 'I'm in the middle of one of my best friend's milestones. This needs to be brief, because he's about to make an important move-'

'Nozomi, has your necklace been acting weird lately?' Reiji cut off.

'Um...' The dark-haired girl poked the hot metal. 'Yeah... it's extremely hot, and the source seems to be the jewel... My powers don't seem to be working, since my monsters keep on trying to get out...'

'Nozomi. He's the one.'

'Eh?'

'The boy dueling... He's the-'

Suddenly, the sky turned cerulean as a large pendulum swung in the ether, creating arcs of stars as two pillars of light stood in the center, holding two Duel Monsters. They were Magician of Astromancy and Master of Chronomancy. Yuya's cards. Her hetrochromatic orbs focused on the two monsters in awe, hand shaking.

The pair seemed a bit surprised as well, spotting her at the entrance of the stadium. They gave her a slight nod as a greeting. She nodded back, slowly as her eyes went down to Yuya's confident form. 'Y-Yuya?'

 _When the "Yu" hero is chosen, to start their journey they will create or do something "new". The "Yu" protector's emblem will react, and they will be drawn to the "Yu" hero._

 ** _Or in this case, "Yu" Heroes. - (noted by Akaba Reiji)_**

The yelling background noises from her phone snapped her back to reality. 'R-Reiji-nii...?'

'Your friend... Sakaki Yuya, was it? I will look through his information.'

'Nii-san...'

'...Yes?'

'I-Is he... T-Tamashi no Pendulum...?'

'I'm afraid so.'

Silence took over Nozomi as her dual-colored eyes remained widened.

'Do you know what this means?'

'Hiragi Yuzu... The Bracelet of Bond...'

'...Nozomi. Your new mission now, is to protect those two, and train them. Teach them how to defend themselves and the ways of a Freedom Fighter without leaking any information out. They need to learn to survive by their... "instinct". Shape them up so they can be of use for the new LDS. The future is counting on you.'

Click. He hung up. Nozomi's arm slowly dropped, fingers tightly curled around her phone. 'Instinct? You mean, their darkness? Like... my InSaNiTy?' Her eyes flickered a bit, a hint of madness in them. 'Reiji, what exactly is LDS, anyway? What... are you planning? Reiji-nii...'

Meanwhile, in a dark office filled with screens and computers, the operators were startled. 'We're detecting high-levels of summoning coming from the seafront of the city!'

'Hurry up with the analysis!' A man urged. Keys clicked as the operators typed.

'Really? We have to look into our database for a summoning method that was created out of thin air?'

'Shut up and read the script!'

'We have the results! The summoning is... "Pendulum"!'

'Pendulum... Summon?'

'We are detecting another high energy level triggered by Pendulum!'

'What is it?'

'It's called... Essence! Another type of Summoning!'

'Essence Summoning?!'

'Ah, you didn't know?' A large guard approached the commander. 'Reiji-sama is trying to harness a new power... That girl Sakaki saved, the violent, emotionless one, has that dark and dangerous power.'

'You mean, Yagami Yuna?'

 _The Yagami Entertainment heiress who brought misery instead of joy?_

The screen flashed with Yuya's face, the red capital letters spelling "WIN" below him. After a period of silence, the audience cheered wildly, Nico announcing his victory. 'YUYA!' Nozomi had a big grin plastered onto her face as she hopped over the walls. She hopped onto his back, hugging him from behind. 'You did it, tomato-head!'

'Oh, it looks like his girlfriend is here to celebrate his victory!' Nico announced mischievously.

'How many times do I have to tell you,' Nozomi cried, infuriated. 'I'm not his- GAH!' Nico rushed to the two, thrusting his golden mike into Yuya's face.

'What is the summoning method that helped you win?'

'Summoning method?' The dual-haired duelist asked, genuinely confused. Nozomi stared at her friend for a bit, before letting out an inaudible sigh. Could she really carry out this mission? Can she really keep them safe? Can she do it... without losing control?

 **LDS**

A man entered his large office, red scarf flowing behind him. A serious expression was on his face as he sat on his "boss" chair, crossing his leg over the other. Akaba Reiji. Head of LSD- I mean, LDS.\

'Mr President,' His worker, Nakajima, said, stopping in front of him, clipboard in hand. 'We identified the boy.' An image flashed upon the screen.

'His name is Sakaki Yuya, fourteen years old. He's an eighth grade student in the Maiami City School System. He is classified as a Junior Youth student in terms of dueling. Here are his tournament results up till now.'

'A roughly 50% Win-Lose Ratio?'

'But most importantly, he's very pretty...' An image flashed on the screen. '...Except when he does that.'

'Damn, you're right, he is pretty.' Reiji now understood why Nozomi hung out with the little... strawberry-haired boy.

'So what should we do about it?'

'Stop dodging the bullet and give us the details!' Nico Smiley urged.

 _'_ Well, I don't really remember anything.' Yuya replied.

'STOP!' A female once blocked by a reporter was pushed against Yuya, red staining both individuals' cheeks. Which is understandable, since both of their bodies were pressed against each other.

'Miss, are you really Sakaki's girlfriend?' A reporter inquired.

'N-No! Of course not!' The female yelled, a clear view of her face flashing against the screen.

'Spy on him.' Reiji stated.

'Excuse me?'

'I want to know everything about this Yuya person. I want to know where he lives, what he eats, how he sleeps, how he looks like with his clothe off, whether or not he wipes the toilet seat... Everything. You think you can do that?'

'...It's because he's pretty isn't it?'

'Shut up and check the batteries in your camera.'

'Sir, couldn't you just ask Yagami- I mean, Kichiro-sama to do that? She is pretty close to him, after all.'

The president whipped out his phone, a slight smirk on his face.

'REIJIYOUBASTARDHOWDAREYOUHANGUPONMEWHENINEEDEDANSWERSYOUDICKBAGASSHOLESTALKERCREEPERRETARDANTISOCIALBASTARD-'

'Nozomi. I have a little other mission for you as well~!'

'Uh, Reiji... I don't like that tone you're using.'

'Fufufu~'

'Reiji... I'm scared. Stop. I mean it.'

While Reiji continued his conversation on the phone, Nakajima checked his clipboard.

'Kichiro Nozomi, formerly Yagami Yuna, recently turned fourteen. Basically the same level with Yuya, except with an 80% Win-Lose Ratio. She is one of Sakaki Yuya's best friends, and possesses the "Essence" Summon ability...'

After the man left and the conversation ended, the president fell onto his chair. 'Yagami Reyna... you have left me with a troublesome quest. How can I protect your little sister and her powers while trying to form the Lancers? And Yuya...'

Cue a Tsukiyama moment. (Tokyo Ghoul)


End file.
